empires_of_the_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Empires of the Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/18 May 2019
21:35-40 HI TEAR 21:35-40 /me y awns 21:35-43 hola cousin 21:35-48 you pm me I cant hit buttons 21:35-49 Hola 21:35-54 same aaaaaa 21:35-57 ~ MistTheEtherealWing has left the chat ~ 21:36-08 ¿Quieres? 21:36-11 /me prepares to complain about future still holding admin 21:36-21 /me i was put in this position for a reason calm the hell down bro 21:36-24 ~ MistTheEtherealWing has joined the chat ~ 21:36-27 reeeeeeload 21:36-36 you got almost no votes in elections 21:36-48 thats true.... wait i dont have a say in this nvm 21:37-28 /me face plants 21:37-38 EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 21:37-44 hey Tear have you read Empire chapters yet, i wounded you like you said to do XD 21:37-49 I told her about it 21:37-54 also you said moments ago that while you are admin you will ignore any complaints about you to make sure you remain admin 21:38-03 no 21:38-13 it was just a jokey joke my friend 21:38-14 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cSAp9sBzPbc 21:38-29 Futurestudioz 21:38-29 When she is gone 21:38-29 I still will have admin 21:38-29 after summer 21:38-29 it's a permanent position 21:38-29 but she will be in charge when she's back 21:38-29 21:38-29 4:32 21:38-29 Aquarius the Seawing Prince 21:38-29 Aquarius the Seawing Prince 21:38-29 prepares to go around collecting complaints 21:38-29 well see about that 21:38-29 21:38-29 4:32 21:38-29 Futurestudioz 21:38-29 they don't count as i am in charge 21:38-39 oofy 21:38-51 I was explaining that i would still have admin 21:38-52 i don't take kindly to admins making dictator like jokes 21:38-57 Lmao 21:39-03 k then chief 21:39-13 sub test 21:39-15 aw 21:39-22 what was that supposed to do 21:39-23 skfdl;dfklsfjk 21:39-35 i have 4 tabs open of Rick roll with the only not being C. 21:39-37 note* 21:39-41 I don’t have those codes yet so yeah 21:39-43 oof 21:39-49 it sounds like hell 21:40-03 I personally feel like your election was a tiny bit biased as the ruler is your cousin... but i also hate my cousins so maybe this is normal idek anymore.... 21:40-13 "biased" 21:40-15 like, no lie, i hate my cousins 21:40-23 It wasn't even biased 21:40-24 I literally just counted the votes. 21:40-29 urg even thinking about one of them makes me want to smack them 21:40-37 future is also breaking the rule about being OP despite going around pushing other empires strength down using OP as an excuse 21:40-46 lmao 21:40-52 as long as I haven't used it in war, im good chief 21:40-59 https://empires-of-the-universe.fandom.com/f/p/3102896514138194350/r/3176070366888018732 21:41-06 was Future even in the elections? 21:41-12 no. 21:41-20 I was put into this position 21:41-37 how? Nobody had the right to vote for you then? 21:41-41 isnt that a little unfair? 21:41-44 just a little? 21:41-44 ? 21:41-49 I voted to see the votes 21:41-51 My vote doesn't count. 21:41-55 you litteraly went to my empire page demanding i lower my ship count then turn around and say you have a trillion ships and also you freak out when someone robs you saying you cant be robbed 21:42-02 ^^ 21:42-07 okay 21:42-58 ~ Teardrop the Demigod has joined the chat ~ 21:43-08 Btw, the Elemental Army has been 5 years in dev. Longer than this wiki's existence. 21:43-12 shut up what are you autocorrect? 21:43-16 lol 21:43-29 If somethings op, that's probably why 21:43-34 COUGH 21:43-35 LIKE YOU? 21:43-36 COUGH 21:47-29 ? 21:47-32 ~ Teardrop the Demigod has joined the chat ~ 21:47-35 hiya 21:47-37 Me demoted? 21:47-44 God, you guys have bias against me for good reasons 21:47-44 haha 21:47-47 ye did i misspell 21:47-57 like you can get in a group and decide who your group wants to get promoted kinda like IRL elections 21:48-23 ~ Teardrop the Demigod has joined the chat ~ 21:48-31 and others run for mod 21:48-59 yee 21:49-12 and Aqua, I was saying we have 200 billion soldiers 21:49-16 on the page... 21:49-25 that's just because the population of our continent is large... 21:49-27 that's not called OP 21:49-37 you saying that you cant be attacked for robbed is OP 21:49-41 or am i just stupid 21:49-59 I said RANDOMLY attacked or robbed 21:50-01 ~ Teardrop the Demigod has joined the chat ~ 21:50-05 Like you can't say "Oh btw i just robbed everyone except so and so of 10 mil 21:50-05 im not gonna post every little thing i do 21:50-06 " 21:57-21 ~ Teardrop the Demigod has joined the chat ~ 21:57-25 anyways. gonna go outside and enjoy myself 21:57-27 So my idea is that I’ll make a wiki devoted to working on this system 21:57-27 ~ Futurestudioz has left the chat ~ 21:57-46 And they left 21:57-58 Oh well I’ll do it anyway 21:58-00 explain the unfair stealing part 21:58-45 like I try to not go absolutely nuts 22:04-40 I’ll add a system that sets a probability of getting caught and also a way to figure out how much is taken 22:04-43 ~ Teardrop the Demigod has joined the chat ~ 22:07-46 ~ Teardrop the Demigod has joined the chat ~ 22:12-41 ~ Teardrop the Demigod has joined the chat ~